


Crashing in the Name of Science

by cleyendecker



Category: The Lego Movie
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleyendecker/pseuds/cleyendecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Benny get a cracked helmet anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing in the Name of Science

It was a routine spacewalk, nothing unusual to report. A bolt had loosened on the wing of the craft and Benny and three crewmembers had been sent out to repair it. There was nothing Benny loved more than spacewalks, just him and the spaceship and the terrifying thrill of nothing but his blue spacesuit separating him from countless thousand stars and endless night.

Red saw the debris before the systems alerted the rest of them. He yelled at them to get the fuck back into the spaceship, his shouts being drowned out by the incessant blaring of the alarm klaxon.

"Everyone—!" the radios fizzled and crackled and Benny couldn’t hear a word.

 

ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT

 

He looked for his crewmembers and came face to face with what looked like a brick hurtling from the darkness,

There was noise, confusion, shouting. It was cold, it was so cold. He could hardly make out Red screaming his name through the radio static, and then there was darkness and floating into nothingness.

He remembered making his way back into the airlock, squinting through his cracked helmet, before blacking out and remembering no more.

 

ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT

 

Hours, maybe even days had passed; the lack of oxygen to his helmet made his head spin and he wasn’t even sure what day it was, or whether the spaceship was flyable.  
Two crewmembers slumped dead over the console, three missing.

 

ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT

 

Benny carefully nudged his dead crewmate away from the console in hopes to shut off the alarm he knew goddamn well they were in danger but his helmet was fogging up pretty badly and everything was hissing and GODDAMMIT WOULD THAT ALARM JUST QUIT.

His crewmate’s helmet was filled with blood. Did they lose pressure? Surely the whole ship would have crumpled like a tin can….

 

ALERT ALERT ALERT

 

He sat in the pilot’s seat next to his crewmates. His head swam and he was on the verge again of blacking out.

Full throttle. Hit the hyperdrive. Lightspeed home.

 

ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT

 

He was rescued, of course. His spaceship found floating on an asteroid in the Kuiper belt some weeks after the ship first sent out distress signal during meteor shower from a passing comet.

He was the only one alive, though just barely. Oxygen deprivation had made him mostly incoherent— talking to things and people that weren’t there, his conversation punctuated with an insistent “SPACESHIP”.

Three months in the hospital. He was grounded indefinitely while missions analysts could investigate what happened.  
Benny didn’t remember a thing. He remembered being rescued, he remembered his crewmates died. They left him alone for the time, this half-legend and half terrifying mystery. They kept him on crunching numbers for the mission specialists. No one prodded him.

For months after being rescued from his wayward spaceship Benny found himself plagued by the same troubling dreams.

Blood spattered on the walls and tech equipment, broken machinery humming in distress.

His nightmares always end the same way, with crewmembers screaming soundlessly in depressurized airlocks, their last moments reflected in a cracked blue helmet.


End file.
